I'd Rather Show You
by Booths2Hot
Summary: This is Brennan lost in her thoughts on how much Booth has changed her life and finally realizes that she is in love with him. Does she tell him? Read and find out.


Brennan and Booth were seating on her couch eating Thai. Brennan went deep into thought as they ate. I used to put up walls around my heart. I thought that they were strong and would hold until he came. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth was his name. An egotistcal alpha male if I ever seen one. Well he broke down my walls. They all tumbled down and I thank him for it. He's made me a better person because of his stubornness and his determination.

I tried to not let him in but he wouldn't take no for answer. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that he wouldn't find a way in and I found that leting him in was the best thing to happen to me. He is a great guy and a wonderful friend and a father to his son. He doesn't think so but I know. I don't believe in angels and god and all that stuff but if I did then I would say that he is my angel.

Everytime I see him I feel Iike I've been awakened. Rules everyone of him he broke just to get close to me to help me to heal. Its a risk I know but I can't stop him. No matter what I do he won't leave me. Secretly I glad that he won't leave. He always tells me to not shut him out and I always did. Well now I'm done with it from now on he is always in my heart.

Everywhere I go he is always right beside me. In everything that I do he is always on my mind. Its like I'm surrounded by him. I enjoy his company. He's like my saving grace.

He's eveything I need or so Angela says. I believe it too. If it wasn't for him I would never eat the way I should or at least the way he thinks I should. I think I eat just fine, he's the one stuffing his face with all that colestroal and calories. Sometimes though I can see it in his eyes when ours meet. Its one of our 'moments' that's what Angela calls them. These four years that we have been partners has been the best years of my life. Again I don't believe in god but sometimes I find myself praying that the firendship that we have never fades away.

He's like a ray of sunshine. He's my light when I'm in my dark. He's always been there for me and me for him. We stick together like two peas in a pod, whatever that means. He's the only one I talk to and he listens to me and I him. Sometimes its like we're addicted to each other.

He's like gravity, when I take off he always brings me back again. He's my rock. He's the person I lean on when I can't trust no one. He's the person that never hurts me and for that I'm grateful. He is my everything. He is the person I turn to for help when I need it. He is my world. He is a best friend. He is the one that I've fallen in love with and I wouldn't change that for the world.

That's right I love him. I finally admited it. Its like a burded has been lifted off my shoulders. I love his cockiness. I love his eyes and his charm smiles. When he's happy, I am happy for him. When he is hurting I am hurting for him. He is my shield from harm. He's my Clark Kent and I'm his Lois Lane. He's my super hero. My protector, though sometimes he does it a little too much.

I don't know if I can tell him though, because I couldn't handle it if he doesn't love me back. What would I say to him? How would he take it? Should I just kiss him? Angela thinks that's a great idea but I don't know. Sometimes that's why I wish I could read poeple.

He's the people person though. I'm the head and he's the heart. Together we are the center and the center must hold. That's what we always say. Sometimes I don't understand him and sometimes he's childish. I enjoy being near him. I love the way he smells sometimes. His hair looks soft. His muscles look so hard and taunt. I want so badly to touch him and to feel him. He would be a good lover. I think I'll tell him I love him. I've got faith him. I'll tell him soon.

I think I'll tell him now. Yeah that's what I'll do. Maybe I should show him. I'm going to do it-soon. Scew it I'm tell him-now. Brennan came out on her thoughts and looked at Booth who was watching her.

"Booth can I tell you something?"

"Shoot"

"Shoot what?"

"Just tell me Bones"

"I'd rather show you"

"Show me wha-" She launched at him and wraping her arms around his neck, kissed him square on the lips. He kissed back with equal passion. Their kissing transformed into the removal of their clothes and him taking her into her bedroom. After their lovemaking, Booth turned to Brennan and spoke.

"I'm glad you showed me Bones"


End file.
